ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanso
"I bring peace for all." Hanso '''is a warrior from week 3 and the runner-up of Series 7. Hanso wore the wave emblem in her first heat and the sun emblem in the final heat. Her real name is Stephanie Dickson, but she calls herself Wonder Woman. Challenges Faced '''Day 1: Hanso wore the wave emblem. She won the Spider's Web and Long Staff, defeating Lipra. But, like Versad, the Skull Cage was too much for her as was the Demon Army. Her standard bears 7 lives, alongside all of the others, except Wilsa. Day 2: Hanso didn't win Battle of the Boats, but she did succeed in Loch Leap. The Battering Rams gave the game away. Day 3: ' Hanso was sad about Wilsa's elimination. She climbed up the Cliff Face and escaped the demon along with Sonos and Lipra, despite seeing Sonos regaining back one of his lives, but she got eliminated in Demon Square. She came third at the Deep Loch, not unhappy about Kesem winning the game, but she was happy that she stayed in the game, plus she won back a life. '''Day 4: ' Hanso, despite seeing Ridar getting eliminated, managed to hit the vessel at Fire Water. She defeated Kesem, her old rival, at the Wrestling Ring and her knowledge did pay her off at the Riddle Bridge and her courage at the High Walk. It netted her four rings and no lives were lost. '''Day 5: '''Hanso was sad that her friend, Kesem, went out yesterday at the Way of the Warrior, but he was still happy that she was in second place. The three friends then headed to the Blasted Mountain, but she failed all of the challenges, causing her to start The Last Stand behind the others, but she made it into the portal before Lipra can, making her the only lady to go through into the final week. Final Week '''Day 1: '''Hanso wore the sun emblem. She won Warrior's Race, coming first, but she and Lenat didn't make it to the center at Stone Bridge. At the Battering Rams, she won with Versad and Danil aiding her and defeated Lenat at the Ring Rack. '''Day 2: '''Hanso, after seeing Lenat get eliminated on the first day, wasn't happy about that, but she was still in first place. She won Fire Water again and the Wrestling Ring, where she defeated Beron, Sonos and Danil, but got defeated by Versad. But her communication efforts weren't good at The Gorge and like last time, she also failed at the Demon Square. '''Day 3: '''Hanso managed to calm down Versad, who was upset about Beron going out. She did succeed at the Loch Leap and the Treasure Ring challenge, then she helped Danil to cross the Riddle Bridge and won the Tower Build, thanks to Versad's slow ways after Danil and Sonos got knocked out. '''Day 4: '''Hanso, Versad and Danil were the top three warriors left in the game, but she was disappointed about her friend's elimination. Hanso succeeded in Target Run, hitting all three mines and was shocked when Versad dislodged a red skull in the Skull Cage. She and Danil both got defeated by Versad at the Long Staff, but at the Leap of Faith, she didn't lose any lives. '''Day 5: '''Hanso felt sad for Danil, but she was still in first place. Unfortunately for Hanso, like in the last week, her failure in all of the challenges in the Blasted Mountain has caused Versad to get back in the lead. When they entered the Last Stand, Versad defeated her and she left the game, returning to The Big Apple, coming in second: close to victory. Abilities * '''Flight: Like Versad and Sonos, she can fly. * Super Strength: She can match Superman well. * Amazon Weapons: Her weapons include a shield, a sword, bullet and electric-proof bracelets, a tiara boomerang and a Lasso of Truth that forces any villain to reveal their secrets when caught. * Acrobatics: Like Harley Quinn, Hanso is an expert gymnast and can evade attacks. * Martial Arts: Hanso is a black belt in karate and learned that from Supergirl. * Swordsmanship: She can master a sword like an Amazon warrior. * Intelligence: She can think quite well like The Flash, but not as well as Beron. Intro Quotes * For what, fiend? (to the Puppet Master) * A warrior fears nothing. (to Toxic Jack) * A beast like you doesn't scare me. (to Shintora) * You were a hired thug, animal. (to Colonel Buckshot) * You face the goddess of war. (to Flint Phoenix) * '' I would die first, bullhead. (to the Minotaur) '' * Must we fight again? (to the Prowler) * Assassins have no honour. (to the Gangster Bug) * My mind has nothing to hide, giant. (to the Troll) * You're the villain, Fluffy. (to Fluffy McTuffy) Clash Quotes * They paid for your mistakes. (vs. Ice King) * You die today. (vs. Prowler) * Less talking, more fighting! (vs. Toxic Jack) * Here comes the punch-line. (vs. Puppet Master) * Never, Flint. (Clash with Flint Phoenix) * I will not stumble. (vs. Colonel Buckshot) * Get out of my head. (vs. Shintora) * Bullets won’t stop me. (vs. Gangster Bug) * My sword disagrees. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy) * Not if I’m still breathing. (vs. Minotaur) * You have false confidence. (vs. Cyber Racer) Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobatics Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Female Category:Sun Warriors Category:Runner-Ups Category:Strength Category:Intelligence Category:Flight Category:Amazons Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Avengers Category:Series 7 Category:Wave Warriors